Eat ME
by kuro.ace
Summary: [Fairy Tail belongs to Mr. Mashima] She was dragon slayer and her job was killing dragon. He was dragon, the creature that ate human. Each side grasped hatred for other side, but could it turn into love? Read this Natsu-Lucy story, please and tell me what you are thinking. [WARNING: Contain rape, gore, dragon, revenge, hatred, romance, battle, magic]. EM 02: Run Away
1. Fateful Encounter

**~ Fateful Encounter ~**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

I look down, a little human was sleeping peacefully in my arms, my baby. His name is Bezwinger Leonell, son of Lucy Heartfilia Leonell and the deceased Loke Leonell, or something like that written in national document, because actually, Wing is son of that man... or maybe I shall call 'it'...

* * *

_ .: Flashback :._

* * *

I walked hand in hand with man that I loved, Loke Leonell. Loke and I were dragon slayers that operated under the king of Fiore named Drachentöter. Drachentöter's job were killing and exterminating the dragons, the main enemy of human being -human eater-. Loke and I were ranked 6th and 9th in Drachentöter, while the first and the second seat were owned by Erza Scarlet (soon to be Erza Scarlet Fernandez) and her fiance, Jellal Fernandez.

Still fresh in my memory, that day we walked to the Evaroo's mansion to escort the head of that house to Shirotsume and it needed to across a jungle which owned by Dragon. We finished the administration and we agreed to meet on next day.

The next day, Loke and I plus 21 of our men waited in front of Duke Evaroo's house. The travel was fine, no thugs, no bandit, and no dragon... yet. Because after forty miles into the heart of that jungle, stood two humongous creatures, named dragons.

Those gleaming eyes shone cruel and hostility towards us. If Loke and I did not bring the egoist Evaroo, maybe Loke and our men were still alive till today. I saw how scary human could turned into when they were cornered. Evaroo shouted and pushed my men to be his shield. I saw with my own eyes, my men were slaughtered brutally and eaten by those monsters, while I guarding Duke Evaroo.

For about a quarter minutes later, only Loke, Evaroo, and I were standing. We run from them and hid in a hole under a big old tree.

"Lucy," the bloody Loke called my name, "I'll take their attention, you and Du..."

***SLAP***

Loke touched his reddened cheek. He smiled warmly towards me, who slapping him.

"You're cruel, Loke," tears peeked on side of my eyes, "don't tell me you ask me to leave you behind..."

Loke grabbed my nape and brought me closer, our lips met together and ignored the scarredy-cat Evaroo.

"I love you my, Sunshine," Loke whispered while our forehead connected, "I couldn't let you die and be eaten... please under..."

I crashed my lips to his, "And please understand me, too, Loke! I love you! You should know that my love bigger than you! I won't let you fight alone!" He smiled warmly towards me, "We've fought many dragons before, and we can and be going to survive this time, too. So, please don't tell me to leave you behind..."

Loke caressed my cheek with his bloody hand, "I must correct it, my Sunshine, I love you more... Moreover, this time is different, Lucy. Those dragons are knight class and the dragons that we fought before were from worker-dragon class. And we meet two in row now, please run with..."

"WHATEVER! JUST BRING ME OUT FROM THIS DAMN FOREST!" and Duke Evaroo became limp after shouting those rubbish because of my punch on his bald head.

"If you die, bring me with you, Loke," I kissed him, my hand grabbed his shirt, "you're my everything..."

Loke kissed me back passionately, "And you're my world, Lucy..."

We stared each other that seemed for eternity, after that, we came out from our hidden spot hand in hand. We heard roar that hurting our eardrums.

"I'm not planning to die, Loke, because next week I'll become Erza's bridesmaid."

"Neither am I, we haven't married yet."

I blushed after hearing his indirectly proposal. But unfortunately, before I could answer, those dragons appeared from the sky. Those knight class dragons were ready to eat us. There were three class of dragon, the lowest one was the worker class, the middle was the knight class, and the top of class was the royal dragon. Knight class dragon was bigger than worker dragon . The worker adult dragon only 5 meters in height while knight class adult dragon had 15 meters in height. No one ever saw royal class dragon who still alive, but rumor had said that the adult of royal class had 50 meters in height.

Loke fought the bigger dragon-the black scaled one and I fought the smaller one -the white scaled one-. It was obvious that our side would be defeated. The bloody man with single sword VS 15 meters dragon and a woman with twin swords VS 14 meters dragon, plus these man and woman were hurt badly.

I heard Loke screaming and I turned my head. I saw him under that beast foot while Loke's body dripping blood. I was not focus, so I was thrown by the smaller beast's tail for approximately 30 meters. My conscious was fading, but after I heard bloody screaming that owned by my lovr, my fading conscious returned to me. I run, run, and run, ignoring blood that dripping on my side and breaking arms. My mind only screamed one word -Loke-.

When I arrived there, Loke was bitten by those beasts, the black one was biting waist while the white one was biting his left arm... When Loke's and my eyes met, he mouthed, "I love you," and Loke snapped into two. The white dragon ate almost all Loke's body and the black one only ate Loke's hand.

My eyes widened.

Loke...

My world...

Disappeared...

Lie...

I had to wake up from this nightmare...

Loke could not die and left me alone in this cruel world...

I turned my head for asking Evaroo's help, but it seemed that Evaroo had been eaten, because there was a palm with ring with Evaroo's house symbol.

No, it could not be...

Who would help me and Loke...

Somebody...

Someone...

Please...

NO ONE THERE...

NO ONE...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, "LOKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I run to the dragon with my twin swords and those dragons were ready to fly and tackled me. But before it was occurred, a big, I meant very big dragon, leap down intercepting the black and white dragons and me. It was red dragon with pink hair, and its height was... 43 meters...

"Royal... class..." I mumbled.

That royal class roared and pushed back the black and white ones. They were run, errr, flied with their tails between their legs.

LIE...

A dragon saved me?

Lie...

My eyes widened, and I run to the spot where Loke died. Only a scrap of his shirt left... This orange-ginger clothe only his remains... My Loke...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed and cried, did not care about the humongous dragon standing behind me. I cried, cried, and cried... till darkness kidnapped me to the unconscious world...

* * *

I felt cold.

Cold...

and naked...

I opened my eyes and I found... I was naked...

I turned my head from side to side, searching something or someone alive. But I was alone, in very big cave with swaying and dancing fire decorated the corner of its wall.

When I moved my hand and feet, I found my limbs were tied in the center of that room, standing with my hand separated from side to side and my legs, too. I was trying to untied the rope... Wait... They were not usual rope, because they were made by fire... It was strange... because I was not burned.

"Hey! Anybody here? Somebody?"

No one answered.

"Untie me, Lo..." my eyes widened, remembering that my Loke, my world was not in this world anymore. My tears fell down, "L...Loke..." I sobbed, my heart was hurt, it felt like there was iron club in my throat. I choked.

A gruff voice interrupted my cries. I lifted my head and met that red scaled dragon with pink hair on his head. His charcoal green eyes showed curiosity. It seemed that he was speaking, but I did not understand because it just produced grunting man's voice. But a second later, that pink dragon turned into human young man.

"Feeling better?" that dragon-man asked.

My eyes widened. That dragon turned into human and that human was speaking. There was not any journal ever mentioning about it.

"Oh, throat hurt? You screamed very loud yesterday." Suddenly wing appeared from his back and he flied to where I did not know.

Thirty seconds later, he came back bringing a glass with water inside. "Are you kidding me? First you turned into human and then wing appeared on his back and now you're bringing a glass? What a dream!" I scoffed.

"Not dreaming," he walked closer and put the glass on my lips but I turned my head. That dragon-man grunted and frowned, then he grabbed my chin. He was overpowered me, so he could poured the water inside my mouth.

He walked back, "Hmm, better." he grinned a toothy grin.

I gave him a questioned look.

"Your wound, I licked before," he grinned again.

"W...whaat? You licked me?" He nodded, "the naked me?" he nodded again.

"But your left forearm's not repaired well," he walked closer with pouting mouth.

Repaired? It seemed that he saw me as its property. Forget it. Now, I was terrified, the naked man walked closer to the naked me.

"Wh... whaat..." He sniffed me like sniffing food. Yeah, I was the food and 'it' was the dragon who would eat me.

He sniffed the crook my neck and moved forearm and began to lick it. Magic, amazing, superb... it seemed that his saliva cured me, because my forearm was feeling better.

After licking my forearm, he walked around and sniffed my nape, "What are you doi..." I stopped, because he inserted three fingers inside my mouth. He sniffed my right crook this time and his... his... his... NAUGHTY HAND massaged my right breast. He or it... I did not know anymore... I could not put the difference between human and dragon... And that dragon in human shape was kneading my breast... my naked breast...

He sniffed again, "Smell better," he murmured and began to lick my neck. Licking... yeah... I was the food...

His hands that were inside my mouth before, moving down to my private juncture.

"S... stop it... pl... please..."

"Natsu, Natsu the name..."

"Stop it... Natsu..."

"No... Don't want to stop..."

It seemed that this Natsu guy could only speak simply.

"Why don't you want to stop? If you want... want to e...eat me, just eat me, don't torture me..."

"No eat... want fuck..."

My eyes widened.

He walked forward and massaged both of my breasts using both of his palms.

"Feel good, human-girl?" he tilted his head to side, "seeing this in forest, and look like good to try."

What did he mean? Did he peep in forest when people having sex? This dragon was really sick.

He drove his lips to my chest and nip there while his hand still massaging my raw breasts.

"Why.. why did.. you want... t... to fuck me?"

He lifted his head, "Dad and dragon-hermit order me."

Great! His dad and dragon fucking HERMIT ordered him. PERVERT DRAGONS.

He was sniffing lower and lower, when he arrived to my private juncture he murmured, "two smell, two human..."

What did he mean?

He moved upper and sniffed my bellybutton, "Little human inside you."

My eyes widened, "Don't tell me... my baby..." I smiled happily staring down and he nodded, "my baby with Loke... we have baby..." then, remembering Loke, my smile fell, "Loke... Loke..." and I began to cry.

Natsu stood up and licked my tears, "No cry," but I did not listen to him.

He stared me.

Staring me...

and he felt annoyed...

Suddenly he crashed his rough lips to me and his naughty hand started to action again, ravishing my breasts.

"No cry..." he spoke and I nodded sobbing.

He began to sniff me again, down and down, to my juncture again and he licked me there, "taste good, but taste bad for other."

I frowning did not understand. But it seemed Natsu knew I did not understand him.

Then he pointed to me, "You taste good," and then pointed to my stomach, "taste bad."

I frowned when he was standing.

He asked, "Name?"

"Huh? Lucy."

"Luigi,"

My eyebrows twitched, "IT'S LUCY, DUMBASS!" crap, I screamed to the royal dragon class.

His eyes widened and laughed, "Luigi funny!"

I fumed.

He laughed for almost ten minutes, then he stopped and walked closer. Then sniffed my neck again and continued to massage my boobs. I thought his favorite were my boobs. Suddenly his hips moved forward, downside, upward, and he repeated those movements. He rubbed his hips on my hips. I felt wet and he felt hard. Loke, Loke, helped me please... I cried, calling his name. I felt like cheating, although I cheated with a dragon... but still... I felt aroused...

He continued to lick me, but now on my right boob, his right hand was still working on my left breast. Then his sharp teeth tugged my areola and bit my nipple making me cry.

"Stop... stop pl... please... Na... No... Natsuu..." his sinful left hand lifted my tied right leg and rubbed nearby my womanhood. I squirmed trying to escape from his clutch, "No... please..." my limbs struggled, "No..."

"Noisy," then he kissed me, no, he ravished my mouth. His tongue wanted to invade my cavern but I did not open my mouth, so he pinched my nipple very hard, making me crying...

Then he lifted my right knee and... he inserted it... he... ravished me... he... I...

His tongue and his dick ravished me in the same time... I felt ashamed, anger, sad, longing for Loke, desperate... I wanted to die... Please, just killed me already, eat me already... I cried again...

His hips rocked hard inside my most private area. I felt his rod grew bigger and harder. and I felt his little man pulsating inside me and his pace became faster... No... No... Not inside me... I wanted to scream that, but his tongue blocked it... No... No...

And that was right, he was poured his life essence inside me... No... Suddenly the fire rope disappeared and he grabbed both of my leg and locked them using his large right palm while his left hand kept me to close with his chest. He began rocking again in the center of that room while I was begging to stop.

I clawed his back and screamed to stop but he moved faster and I thought he punished me with biting me hard on my left crook and I was sure, it was bleeding. And I heard he was gulping my blood, "Just eat me already," I sobbed but he continued gulping my blood.

Then he drew his head and licked my tongue when his hips moved slower and he whispered, "Eat yes, kill no."

Hearing that made me... I did not know... Just... please, end this... finished this nightmare...

Then he walked to a lump of straw that I was sure there was place he slept, with his dick still connected with me. When he walked, I could sense, his dick became alive again. And then he threw me on those straws.

I cried. Where were my swords... I wanted to finish this... Just kill me... please...

But it seemed that Natsu had not finished his job. He turned me so I slept on my stomach while my back was facing him. Then he grabbed my shoulder and drew me closer to him from behind so Natsu and I were kneeling together. He locked my hands on my back and spread my legs wider, oh no...

"Just eat me, already... please..."

"I am eating you, now..." his deep and rough voice whispered to my ear and nipped my earlobe, licking downside, and nipped my skin again.

My eyes widened, no... you were raping me...

Then he inserted his dick again and rocked me from behind. I grunted, then he released the lock on my wrist and moved his hands to play with my big boobs. His pace became faster and his left hand moved down and pinched my clit.

"AH... STOP NATSU!" I moaned and screamed, grabbing his muscular hand trying to pull them out from my boobs, "NATSU STOP!" I cried.

But he just made his hips moving faster and his finger pinched my little nubs down there wilder. He sucked my neck and licked it.

"NATS... ah... ah... stop... please... ah..." I did not know, I moaned or shouted anymore... My dignity as human was gone... I betrayed Loke.

Natsu released his grip on my boob and my nubs then he pushed me down so my face kissed the straws, his straws...

He lifted my hips and began to move rocking again... How much stamina did he have?

We moved forward and backward. I heard he moaned and grunted when his dick inside me became larger. He shuddered and his pace became erratic faster again, wilder than before. Again, he spread his seed into my womb. I felt like my conscious was fading, fighting two knight class dragons, no eating in a day, only having a glass of water, and now became dragon's sex slave...

Crazy...

He stopped, finally... in edge of my conscious... thanks...

When he unplugged his dick from me, I felt warm liquid escaping from my tired pussy...

My breath was heavy. And then he turned me to facing him and he stared my face. He sniffed me again, from my head to my toe, then returned to my belly...

And he spoke something that really made my sanity broke, "No smell of little man..." He grinned...

No... my baby... I caressed my stomach and asked, "He's not there anymore?" I asked him but he just tilted his head, "...dead?" He grinned widely nodding. Loke and mine... my eyes widened... shocked... and I screamed, "NOOO!"

When I pushed my body using my elbows as leverage, suddenly Natsu appeared and had sex again with me. I pushed him hard, but his bear hug really locked me, I kicked him but he just thrust in me more...

Surrendered... I stopped to cry, letting him 'ate' my body. My world and my hope disappeared. I let him ravished me... ravished my body with my dead spirit inside. He roared and poured a lot of sperm inside me. His body and mine shuddered together... And finally he really unplugged his dick from me... Finally...

My body was really tired... and after fucking me, he only stared my private juncture... what did he wait? Did he want to ravish me again?

A half hour later, my body shuddered uncontrollably. Then Natsu roared and little girl and it was glad seeing her not in her born-clothes with blue hair and a pair of fluffy wing on her back appeared. She massaged my stomach... I did not know and I was too tired to search the answer.

But then I felt something came from my juncture... My eyes widened when I saw a fetus on those little hand... making me fell into darkness again... while my ears heard something almost audible that owned by the pink haired dragon, "Now...gi.. ready... my child..."

* * *

**スズク**

**「****SUZUKU」**

* * *

**Kuro: **"What do you think? Like it, hate it? Review, Follow, and favor this, please ;)"


	2. Run Away

**~ RUN AWAY ~**

I opened my eyes but it was so difficult to open my eyelids, too heavy... But somehow I succeed to open my eyes. Wall. the first thing that I saw was wall, not rock like cave's wall. I wondered, where I was... Was it a dream that I getting raped? if it was dream then... Loke...

I sat abruptly making red blanket that covering my body before fell down and revealed my naked chest... I turned my head from side to side, wishing I could find my lover.

My sudden movement seemed shocking someone,

"Ah, thank gooddragonness... you finally wake up, Luigi-san," it was little girl like voice.

I glanced around and searched for the source of the voice and I saw a little girl that I saw yesterday... or... what day did I saw her?

My eyes widened... if she was here... then it was not dream...

No...

Unknowingly, my tears run on my cheeks.

Loke...

My... our unborn child...

"Luigi-san, are you alright?" the little girl asked me, worry painted on her cute face. She stretched her tiny hand, wanting to touch my shoulder but stopped when she heard,

"My baby..." I grabbed her wrist and yanked her closer, "what happened to my baby..."

Frightened... I knew, her face was showing... fear... I was sure she was part of the beast creature named dragon... but fear? Towards me... the weak and unarmed, naked human being... it was not logic.

"I'm so sorry, Luigi-san, your baby... it's..." she was fidgeting under my glare. Her brown orbs reflected my expression, over there the mixture of fury and anxiety that was drawn clearly on my face...

I was scoffed while my hand was releasing her tiny wrist. And then I stared the ceiling and asked, "Where's my baby then?"

"I buried it... on a hill," still fidgeting, she answered my question. Her hands played with the edge of her dress.

"Take me there," my voice was cold.

"Um... yes, Luigi-san... but you have to eat first... you'd passed for two days after... after..." she was blushed. I knew what she meant and that made me frowned and anger built inside my chest, "... after... that... Natsu-san... and you... that... I'm sorry, I don't have intention to be a pervert, but..."

"I know it, and don't make me remember that disgusting memory, please," I glanced around, "where am I?"

"In your house, um actually your and Natsu-san house. This house is Igneel-san present for you two because he's sure that human prefer to life in house than cave," she smiled.

"Igneel, who's he? Is he the boss of your species?"

That little girl frowned, "Y... yes, he's the king of fire element, Natsu-san's father."

Great! So that perverted-dragon-dad was Natsu's dad and it was a pervert! Awesome!

She walked to the sofa and took something, then she walked closer to... my bed. Of course, I would never share this bed with Natsu and I did not have intention to stay here any longer, I had to search the escape.

"Please, wear this, Luigi-san," she smiled softly.

I stared her hand, I saw red dress, white transparent lingerie... and... what's that? is that... panties and bra? They were very skimpy!

"These are present Zirconnis-san for your marriage," she smiled, "oh, Zirconnis-san is a dragon, he could make and steal your clothes," she giggled.

GREAT! Another pervert dragon!

I stood up and aw... it felt sore down there. I changed into the clothes that she gave me in front of me and she was blushing for Mavis-sake!

"Marriage? Whose marriage actually, umm…" I was asking while changing the new ero-attires.

"Urm... I'm Wendy... sky dragon Wendy..." she introduced herself. "It was your and Natsu-san's marriage."

I chocked after hearing her answer, "but I'm sure I never went to altar and swore for my life to be her bride!" I yelled making her flinched.

Wendy was fidgeting, "Well, you see, it's different for our world. When two dragon with different gender changing life essence that is…" she blushed darker, "Natsu-san gave you his sperm and he took your blood… then… you're married."

I frowned. Hearing that explanation… made me feeling… weird I thought. It was weird… reaaaally really weird… I remembered that night when Natsu banged me mercilessly and sucked my blood. So we were married, huh? But **of course** I **would never** admit that I married with that weird-jerk-bastard-pervy dragon, though he was the **prince **of dragon race.

I continued to wear that clothes again. This bra was too tight! My boobs could not... uh, it was too tight, "Wendy... where's my clothes?"

She tilted her head, "Huh, what clothes?"

I sighed, "You know, I came to this forest with my group and I brought my case with me, so where it is now?"

"I'm sorry, I think Natsu-san forgot to bring it with you three days ago," she answered, "but if you wouldn't mind, I'll accompany you to take it, Luigi-san."

I finished wore those clothes except for the bra, "Yeah, I really need them, the bra doesn't fit on me," I handed the bra to her.

She took it and smiled, "What a relief..." she sighed, "I thought that when you woke up you'd pretty upset and depressed, but it looked like you're fine," she walked to the table and move the chair, "here, take your meals, Luigi-san. Although I keep your vital for two days when you're unconscious, you still need to eat, come, I'll accompany you," she smiled brightly.

I smiled back. Who said that I didn't upset? Who said that I didn't depressed? I DID! But what would I gain if I show you beast-bastard my weakness? Nothing! It was better with pretending and striked you back. Yes, I'll kill that bastards who killed my child and my lover. Just waited it... until I got my bag and got my swords... I would slay you and bath with your blood...

"And Wendy... my name's Lucy, not Luigi."

* * *

We -Wendy and me- walked side to side. She hummed some tone and it was good enough, for dragon standard. Haha.

"Wendy, can I ask something?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Well, how can you understand me and I understand you, you can speak human's language well... because... you see... that pink-haired-bastard," I saw Wendy frowned, "I mean Natsu-**sama**," I emphasized that '**sama**', "could speak... um... like that... you know, not speak very fluently..." I scratched my cheek, trying to search some better words that would not offend Natsu-**sama**.

She giggled, "I learn many thing about human world and about Natsu-san... um, you can say he's pretty lazy to study," she stared the sky, "and that makes him can't speak human language well, though he understand..." and then she stared to my brown eyes, "though a little. But Lucy-san doesn't need to worry, because you have drink potion to know dragon language," my left eyebrows move upwards, "do you remember about purple juice that I gave you this morning?"

"Yes... that sticky juice..." I remembered how that drink left weird taste in my mouth.

"Actually that's the potion that I made. I don't want you and Natsu-san having miss-communication because you doesn't know dragon language and Natsu-san for knowing a little about your language."

She talked much on our journey to that road, where Loke and my group were ambushed. She told me about their live. Actually, they lived behind the magical barrier that connecting to another dimension where the dragon lived. She told me about how dragon lived in their daily live, and finally how there were dragons loving to eat human being.

Twenty three years ago, the first rouge dragons group as the pioneer of human eater, found a crack on barrier that was created by the mighty dragon -Mavis Vermillion- the strongest dragon in dragon history had stood for almost two centuries. And that time, those rogue dragon were attracted by human scent and then passed that crack and devoured some humans that accidentally nearby that small vortex. Those dragons began to rampage, assault and destroy human village.

In brief, they ate them. The king of fire elements commanded to his army to capture the rogue dragons. Those incident could take human attention and make war cried between two species. The fire dragon king did not want that happened because dragon had lived peacefully in their own realm, so did the human.

But those hauls did not go smoothly, because the rogue dragons that known before as worker class, actually were led the king of darkness element, the Acnologia, the biggest dragon had ever been in dragon history. Its height was almost 90 meters.

I gagged heard those information, because a 5 meters dragon had made big problem for human, so what would happen if that 90 meters dragon could do to us-human being? to the world...

world...

our world...

my world...

I remembered that my world had been destroyed by dragons. Not only the human eater ones, but also the peace-lover dragons one.

Peace-lover huh?

I groaned and rolled my eyes. The last thing I heard from the young dragon was about dragons as magical creatures, their lives were from magic and they could use magic, because after that, my head was full of resentment towards them.

Damn dragons...

You destroyed my home, you killed my servants, my people, and the worst, you killed my parents, Jude and Layla, the Duke and Duchess of Heartphilia family. Those dragons only left a 7 years little girl alone, almost died, in the middle of fire, crumbles, and corpses on her own land.

I resented you all, dragons...

You made me homeless and parentless...

You made me alone after I found my sun, he was my sun. I knew, Loke was a player, but it was long time ago, before we were together, but sometimes he still played around, for flirting and made me jealous. After that, we were making love to erase jealousy and quarrel between us.

I raised my hands and hugged my body tightly, "Loke..." I mumbled as my tears run on my cheeks.

"... cy-san... Lucy-san..." Wendy shook my body, "are you alright? are your body still hurt?"

I did not answer her but glared her making her flinched, "don't touch me, you dragon."

She frowned, tears was brimming on the edge of her eyes. Part of my hearts felt guilty for scaring a cute little girl and making her almost cry.

A cute little girl, huh?

She was a dragon.

The little girl stood in front of me was a part of dragon alliance that did not eat human. Peace lover dragon.

"Just don't give me a shit!" I screamed. Peace lover dragon but her cousins, that damn Natsu killed my unborn child, killed the Loke's remnants in this cruel world, and this little girl who helping Natsu to kill my unborn child.

"I'm sor... sorry, Lucy-san... but did I make mistake? I'm sorry if I did." stammering, she asked my forgiveness.

"Just take me out from this dimension. I need to go home." I did not know, how I could answer her calmly although anger was building inside my chest.

"But Lucy-san... You could not go home," she answered looking to the ground and clutching the edge of her dress. "I'm... I'm sorry... I can't... you need to give birth for Natsu-san's baby first... I'm so..."

I grabbed her dress and yanked upwards, "Don't give me that shit, show me that damn crack on vortex and take me out of here, right now!" My voice was threatening now, I knew I was kind of OOC now, moreover I never threatened a little girl like this before.

Suddenly something hit my cheek, made me flying and kissing the three.

"You human! Don't touch her like that! Hmph!" A white cat... er... talking cat just hit or kicked me on cheek.

"Charleeeee~ wait me..." Now, a BLUE FLYING CAT joined our little group. "Oh, you're Natsu's woman, do you have fish?"

Were this cat retarded? It just asked me whether I had fish or not. Of course NOT! I just had this skimpy outfit on my body!

I grabbed my forehead, I was too... tired to think... tired with my lost, dragons, and talking cat, "I really need my clothes, this too tight, please?" I talked calmer.

The Wendy girl smiled, "Sure, Lucy-san."

We continued our journey. For about fifteen minutes later, we arrived in front of a big tree. Wendy stretched both of her tiny hands and wind began to swirl around her and directed to the spot where her hands met each other. And then a vortex opened, "Let's go."

We walked passed that vortex and there we were, standing where my group was attacked... where I lost... my Loke. Unconsciously, my tears run on my cheeks, again...

"Luigi..." Shrill voice called Luigi's name. Yeah, it was Luigi not Lucy... Luigy was not my name.

"She's Lucy-san, Happy. Are you alr..." Wendy corrected the blue fur but got interrupted by the blue odd ball.

"Are you hungry? Do want fish?" Its big eyes full with concern but I ignored them.

I walked to the place where Loke was eaten. I saw soil stained by blood, dry blood. I squatted down, then touched it and caressed it, "Loke..." I remembered the last piece of clothes that Loke wore. "Where?" Panic attacked me, "Where is it?" I stood up, searching that orange cloth, "Where?" I began to sob. I walked around, leaving two cats and a dragon in little-girl, "Where?" I walked around, checking the bushes, "Where?" I climbed the tree, "W... where? Where's it? Where?"

Finally, there was a voice asked my frantic condition, "What are you, looking for, Lucy-san?"

I wiped my stained cheeks using the back of my hands, "A... a scrap of clothes, it's orange..."

"Orange," its big eyes were round, "it's orange with blood on it?"

I run to the blue fur standing and squatted down, "YES! Yes, do you know where's it, umm, blue cat?"

"Happy the names! Aye!"

"Yes, Happy," I answered back, feeling impatient, "do you know where's it?"

"I'll tell you if you give me fish, Luigi!" He chirped happily.

"My name's Lucy. Yeah, I'll give you fish! Now, now, tell me, where it's, please..."

"Natsu burned it," Happy grinned widely, "he said that rug having man's scent that was smmiliar with scent on your body before, and Natsu hate it, so he burned it."

"He burned it?" my eyes widened.

"Aye! Natsu said he didn't want other male scent lingering on your body," Happy raised its paw, and rolled its tongue, "He liiiiiiiikes you~," but I ignored it, "So where's the fish?"

"It's not the time for asking fish, you Tom-cat!" the white cat scolded the blue cat.

"He burned it?" I repeated my question again.

"Are you okay, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked me.

"It's gone?" I felt my legs become weak. I sat on the ground. I lifted my head and stared the blue sky, "life isn't fair, is it?" I mumbled to myself, but it seemed the young dragon heard me.

"What do you mean, Lucy-san?"

I did not answer her question. I kept my eyes on blue sky. I could feel the soft of wind caressing my naked shoulder. I heard birds chirping happily, the branched shaking together because of the wind shaking them.

I stood and stared those three of odd group. I lifted dress that reaching my sheen and began to run.

Those three were shocked.

"Lucy-san, where will you go?" Wendy shouted.

I did not answer her. I kept the speed of my legs. I kept running, running, and running. But ten meters from the first spot I began to run, I felt my body being lifted. And that was true, Wendy was the culprit.

"Put me down, Wendy!" I ordered her.

"I can't Lucy-san!"Her blue fluffy wings flapped on her back, "You can't run away or Natsu-san will mad at me if you go."

And I felt something touching my legs. I saw Happy grabbed my right leg and Charle, I presumed it was that white cat's name, locked my left leg.

"Let me go!" I shouted, "I want to go home! Let me go you filthy dragon," I felt Wendy was flinching because of my nickname for her, maybe, "and don't touch my you weird cat! Let me go!"

I struggled from their grasp and I succeed to kick the white cat and used my free left leg to kick the blue cat. And then I turned my head and positioned my mouth nearby Wendy's ear and then shouted, "LET ME GOOOOOOO!"

Wendy flinched and released her grips on me. I felt my legs touched grounds and began to dash. I ran, ran and ran again.

I panted. It seemed that they were not chasing me again. I kept my speed till I heard familiar voice. I ran to the source of that voice, and found Gray was standing there. Gray Fullbuster, the third rank in Drachentöter. Gray was so famous because of his stripping habit and his twin swords called Ice Bringer on his left hand and Cold Excalibur on his right hand. Those two were made from ice dragon's bones so those twin swords could release magic. Sometimes I spared with Gray and usually he taught me tricks using twin swords but got stopped when his jealous girlfriend spotted us together although I had explained to Juvia Loxar that I was not her love rival. Never.

Oh, I forgot. I had not mentioned that only few human could use magic, and those ones were the people that had something from dragon or other magical being.

And I had to correct it, Gray was not standing, he was fighting, no, I thought it was mocking each other with... Natsu. Gray, the human Drachentöter, was bickering with Natsu, the prince of fire dragon. What is this mean to be?

"Gray..." I called his name, "Wha..."

"Hey Luigi! Why are you here?" Natsu grinned widely, "do you know each other?"

**スズク**

**「****SUZUKU****」**

**::::::::::: ::::::::::: :::::::::::**

**Kuro**: "FINIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSHHHHH... for this chapter! Hope you like and enjoy this "Run Away" Yupz! Actually I planned to write longer but I decided to give you CLIFFHANGERRRRRRRR! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Wobbling my black robe)

Are you surprised at last part, where Gray appeared, actually who was Gray? I knew, some of you maybe answer he's Gray Fullbuster the Drachentöter! hahaha, but it's his name, I mean with… NO SPOILER hahahahahahahaha (Wobbling my black robe again).

Well, don't forget to review, favor, and follow this story, kay ;)

And I ain't Mr. Mashima, so Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me...

See ya on next chapter [and sorry for my weird English]"

**::::::::::: ::::::::::: :::::::::::**


End file.
